


遥梦 [Song]

by 衣红叶不红 (skyai), 飞雪梦莺 (fxmycc)



Category: Chinese History RPF, 兰陵王 (电视剧), 陆贞传奇
Genre: M/M, 填词翻唱, 展白衍生, 歌曲, 高延宗攻, 高演受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyai/pseuds/%E8%A1%A3%E7%BA%A2%E5%8F%B6%E4%B8%8D%E7%BA%A2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxmycc/pseuds/%E9%A3%9E%E9%9B%AA%E6%A2%A6%E8%8E%BA
Summary: 胖安在外打仗得知小叔叔病重，小叔叔昏迷身在梦中的故事。
Relationships: 高延宗/高演





	遥梦 [Song]

原曲：霍尊《卷珠帘》  
填词：飞雪梦莺  
翻唱：冰凝_相思草

<http://5sing.kugou.com/fc/12403205.html>

——小叔叔视角——  
灯影晃 明灭画壁游弋  
静闻夜风过隙  
昔独坐 一人忆  
今对饮 两相依  
云遥然 浅息绕轻呓

——胖安视角——  
醉语喃呢 星下念绮丽  
帐外黄沙覆地  
忽又梦 邺城曦  
击掌不离谁先弃  
空留春去秋来伤别离

——胖安视角——  
叹 你还未归  
悔梦碎 无人医

——小叔叔视角——  
忽 寻不到你  
终记起 今还在梦里

——胖安视角——  
沙场点兵故人还留几  
胜讯不治虚寂  
号声响 风又起  
梦外不得再相惜  
梦里愿否重聚故里


End file.
